


skype

by ashtonmore



Category: Pixelberry, Play Choices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: in which James Ashton is insatiable and sends you a little gift for you to try.





	skype

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ashtonmore.tumblr.com

“So did you get my gift?”

Your eyes flickered to the cardboard box at the end of the bed. When the delivery guy knocked on your door this morning, you didn’t know what to expect. Kaitlyn had brought it in to you, flopping onto your bed chatting as you opened it. The note placed on top the cute, cheetah print tissue paper made you smile. “To my love, Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you. (Ranata Suzuki) - James.” But once you saw what was inside, your smile faltered as you gasped, closing the box, heat rising in your cheeks.

“What? What is it? What’d he send you?” Kaitlyn pressed impatiently, grabbing at the box and opening it before you could protest, too in shock. Peeking inside, she threw her head back, laughing. “James Ashton sent you a sex toy!?”

You had laughed it off and shooed her out of your room, typing James a text.

skype me in 10?

“Yes I did, thank you very much,” you muttered, heat rising to your face once more. He smirked, eyes lighting up on your laptop screen. You were about to steer the subject away from said gift before he went straight to the point, leaving you a little stunned.

“You wanna try it out for me?”

“N-now?”

“Mhm, been dying to see how your face gets all twisted when you come for me.”

You rolled your eyes jokingly, yet welcoming the way his words made you feel weak. “James we’ve been on summer break for only two weeks.”

He pouted, cutting you off with a whine. “And we’ve got two months to go before you come visit my estate.. c’mon love, I just wanna hear how you moan my name again, I can’t wait two months.”

You let out a heavy breath, shaking your head with a side smile. “You’re lucky I love you, Ashton.” He chuckled as you reached forward, grabbing the box and pulling out the toy. It was a light pink color with some ridges and a switch at the bottom. The paper inside says it was only 5 inches, shorter than the real thing. He probably doesn’t want me getting attached. You giggled at the thought.

“Something funny, butterfly?”

“No. Well, yeah. I’m about to get myself off in front of my boyfriend via Skype because he’s too needy to wait a couple months,” you joked, setting the toy aside and slipping out of your shirt. You reached down to undo your jeans before you heard a sound of disapproval from James.

“Take it slow. Just lay back and let me instruct you.” You bit your lip, forgetting how hot James could be when he took charge. On the screen, you could see him shift into a more comfortable position, one hand lounging over his couch, the other holding his laptop close, balancing it on his knees. You smiled, remembering how much you loved to curl up into his side, to bury your nose in the collar of his sweater, breathing him in. To be honest, you were probably more desperate for his touch than he was for yours. Not that you’d admit that right now. Not when James had obviously been planning for this; maybe even getting himself off to the thought one late night before opening his computer, placing a prime order to your door.

“Comfy?”

“Very. Take your bra off for me,” he said, not missing a beat. So adamant. He’s definitely thought through this. A little straying from his plan wouldn’t hurt. You slowly pushed the straps of your bra down your arms, running your fingers down the skin of your arms, giving you the chills. You shivered a little, chewing on your bottom lip as you enjoyed the light touches. You glanced up at James to see him watching you intently, his hand previously holding his computer now curled in front of his mouth, watching you tease him. His intense glare only egged you on as you reached behind yourself, releasing the clasp, bringing your knees up to your chest to cover yourself as you let the fabric drop, pushing it aside.

“Don’t hide from me,” he mumbled, his voice deep and demanding.

“Me? Hiding? Never.”

He smirked at you, cocking an eyebrow. “It sounds like you’re teasing me, butterfly.” You moved your legs away from your chest slowly, enough to let him barely see the top of your breasts before bringing them back towards you, tilting your head to the side.

“I’m just stretching,” you said innocently. He chuckled, his eyes sparkling as his imagination worked overtime.

“You know what happens when you tease me, don’t you?” Your throat let out a whimper on it’s own, eyes closing for a split second as your mind flashed back to being bent over your desk, his hands leaving imprints on your ass, all whilst the party raged on meters away. “Now take off your jeans.” The air had now changed, your chest tight in anticipation. You felt his eyes on you as you unbuttoned your jeans before he instructed you to lay back, getting comfy against your mound of pillows. You kept your knees up but spread your legs apart slightly, giving him the optimal view. James let out a sound of approval, catching his lip between his teeth as his eyes dragged down your body. “God the things I wanna do to you right now.”

“Tell me,” you mumbled, running your fingertips over your thighs, heart beating like it was the first time you let him see you all over again. “Tell me what you’d do.” You heard him exhale deeply, his voice thick with desire when he responded.

“I’d spread open your pretty little thighs to taste you, making you come from just my tongue on your clit before I moved lower… You’d taste so good, you always do.” You moaned quietly, your head falling back against the pillows as you slid a hand under the remaining fabric, tracing soft circles on your clit as he spoke. “Bet you’re dripping for me, aren’t you?” You nodded, a sound of agreement barely leaving your lips, just loud enough for him to hear. “Show me.” You moved quickly, tugging your underwear down to your ankles, kicking them off on to the floor before spreading your legs flat against the sheets. You let your fingers run down in between your slit, showing off what his words did to you.

“Fuck..” James groaned, eyes growing heavy as he watched you, palming himself through his sweats. “Take away your hand, replace it with the toy.” You complied, grabbing the toy from your side and pressing it against your clit, gasping at the cool silicone as opposed to the heat of your own hand. “Feel good?”

You nodded, eyes meeting his as you enjoyed the new feeling pressed against you, the ridges teasing your center. “Turn it on,” he mumbled as you watched him shift, holding the laptop still as he pushed his sweats off his hips.

“James Ashton, wearing nothing under those sweats? How undignified,” you scolded him mockingly, shooting him a wink as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

“You’re just too hot to handle,” he joked, eyes falling from yours down to your hand between your legs. “Turn on the switch.” You blinked at him, confused for a second before you remembered the secondary feature. Another jolt of excitement rang through you. You’d used vibrators before, yeah, but never in front of prying eyes, let alone in front of the man who could make you feel better than any vibration could. Those rational thoughts immediately flew out of your mind, though, as you flicked the on switch, gasping and bucking your hips up at the new feeling. “Good?” James checked again, this time his voice cracking. You looked up, expecting to find his length in his hand but the camera was only angled on his face. You pouted, swallowing down a moan as you ran the toy up and down, teasing yourself.

“Let me see you,” You whined, finding the idea of him getting off to you touching yourself too much to deal with.

“Only if you fuck yourself for me.” He was so casual about it, so nonchalant, as if he were asking you a simple favor. You closed your eyes, finally sliding the toy inside yourself, whimpering at the feeling. You didn’t feel completely full, not like when you were with James, but it sure was hell of a lot better than just your fingers. One hand came up to caress your breasts as the other worked slowly, pumping the device in and out. You gaze returned to James when he let out a moan, seeing that he rewarded you with a view. You watched him run his hand up and down his length, his eyes fighting the pleasure to stay open, watching you.

“You’re so gorgeous, butterfly.. Letting me watch you fuck yourself.” You keened at his praise, moving your hand faster and reappointing your other hand at your clit, desperate to cum. Imaging it was James and his hand instead, you moaned his name over and over, rolling your hips up to meet each thrust.

“Fuck, you gonna cum for me? Look at me, wanna see your face when you cum,” he all but growled. His commanding tone, his intense eyes and the incredible vibrations made you gasp, fighting to keep your head up as the welcoming crash of your orgasm hit. You listened to him moan your name, finishing right after you as you pressed the soft length against your clit, bringing you back down. The euphoric haze hung around for a while as you two giggled, sharing blissful smiles and cleaning yourselves up slowly.

“Same time tomorrow?”  
“You’re insatiable, Ashton!”


End file.
